


[会理事/卓宇]想拥有他（3）

by atjgt2333



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atjgt2333/pseuds/atjgt2333
Summary: 大韩证券洗手间
Relationships: TakSooHo/SeoInWoo, 卓秀浩/徐仁宇 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	[会理事/卓宇]想拥有他（3）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：半公开场所  
>  dirty talk

明明是他更优秀，明明他能做的更好。

父亲却依然把负责权交给了徐志勋那个满脑子装面条的傻子。

徐仁宇暴躁地推开洗手间的门。

隔间还没来得及上锁，门突然被推开，挤进来一个人。

“咔哒”一声。

徐仁宇转过身，原本足够宽敞的隔间变得拥挤起来。

“你干什么？”

“我想干什么，仁宇不知道么？”卓秀浩轻轻摸上徐仁宇的脸。

“你疯了么？这里是公司！”徐仁宇推开他，“出去！”

卓秀浩猛地握住徐仁宇的双手背到身后，仔细地嗅上对方的嘴唇：“我是不是疯子，不如仁宇自己判断吧。”

“放开！你这个混蛋，放……啊!”挣扎的徐仁宇被卓秀浩的膝盖狠狠地顶了肚子，一时没站稳跪倒在地。

卓秀浩趁机扯下领带，将对方的双手绑在身后。

“你，清醒一点！”徐仁宇试图说服卓秀浩放弃这大胆的念头，“会被发现的！”

“被发现了又如何？”卓秀浩蹲下身，掐着徐仁宇的脸抬起对方的头，“他们能对我做什么？”

舆论自然不敢针对卓秀浩，有谁敢对财阀二世子说什么呢。相比之下，流言蜚语对一个金融公司的理事无所畏惧。徐仁宇甚至能想象得到那些八卦杂志龌龊的标题，《正真与大韩背后的情色交易》《大韩证券长公子的亲自性贿赂》。联想到父亲看他的眼神，徐仁宇脸色煞白。

“你…你想要什么？”徐仁宇软下身，甚至有些低声下气地讨好，“我可以帮你再和父亲商量一下股价，或者大韩证券代理费可以只拿2%……嗯……”

手指轻轻抚上徐仁宇的裆部，似有若无地来回抚摸。

“我们仁宇，真的能决定正真新股的定价么？明明在徐会长面前，都不敢讲话。”卓秀浩仿佛听了一个笑话，手上加大了揉搓的力度，“好伤心，仁宇都不知道我想要什么。”卓秀浩凑上前，一下一下地舔着徐仁宇下唇中间的凹陷，“我想要的，只有仁宇你啊。”

“唔！停下……”徐仁宇无力挣脱，西装裤下的阴茎已经站了起来，快感渐渐上升。

“好敏感啊，我们仁宇。”卓秀浩用眼神描绘着徐仁宇潮红的脸庞，怜爱般地吻上了他的眼睛，鼻子，双唇。

徐仁宇咬紧牙，压抑着已经到了嘴边的呻吟。

“放松，又不是第一次了，仁宇不也每次都很舒服么……哼！”

不堪的回忆让徐仁宇突然清醒，他抬起头狠狠地撞上卓秀浩的下巴。

卓秀浩揉了揉被撞的地方，眼神变得可怕起来。

“你可真是，不听话啊。”

地上的徐仁宇被拎了起来，背对着卓秀浩被按在门板上。卓秀浩一只手推着他的脖子，一只手抽出了他的皮带，扯开了裤子。面料昂贵的西装裤，在阻止被操上也没有什么特别的功能。

“不要!”

卓秀浩低下头，湿热的呼吸喷在徐仁宇的脖子上，“怎么办呢，我最喜欢这样反抗的仁宇了。”

手掌附上徐仁宇的臀，大力地揉掐，白皙的臀肉上很快留下了鲜红的手印。

徐仁宇塌着腰，撅着屁股，只能靠肩膀抵着门板勉强支撑站立着。

内裤和西裤一起掉到了地上。一根手指缓缓地插入了狭窄的甬道，出乎意料地顺利。

卓秀浩顿了顿，低声地笑了：“徐理事可真厉害，都会自己流水了。”

“闭嘴！拿出去！”徐仁宇贴着门板，试图躲避卓秀浩的手指。

“真的要拿出去么？”食指在小穴里扣弄着，模仿阴茎来回抽插，打圈。第二，第三根手指很快也一起加入其中，多余的肠液沿着股缝顺着大腿滴了下来，“仁宇明明很喜欢，紧紧地吸着我呢。”

手指抽插得越来越快，徐仁宇渐渐无法集中意识，大腿不停地打颤，下一秒就要跪倒在地。

卓秀浩环住他的腰，将人提起。

徐仁宇的胸贴着门，随着手指的节奏一下一下地撞击着门板，发出“咚咚”的声音，仿佛在向全公司直播这一场交媾。

“嗯……慢……慢一点……”手指迅速地操干，却总是深入一点就退出，总是差一点，差一点，迟迟达不到顶峰。

无法控制自己意识的不安和迟迟无法释放的不满正在逼疯他。

洗手间外突然传来交谈的声音，有人进来了。

“等…停下！快停下…有人来了！”徐仁宇突然惊醒，肠壁因为害怕剧烈地收缩，死死地咬住卓秀浩的手指。。

“嘶…嘘……乖，放松，仁宇要把我夹断了。”卓秀浩安抚地拍拍徐仁宇的屁股，手上的速度一点没慢，“就让他们听听仁宇的水声怎么样。”

“不要…不要这样……拜托…”徐仁宇转过身，通红的眼睛祈求地看着卓秀浩，眼角带着受到惊吓时涌出的泪。

卓秀浩心底一滞，停下了手上的动作。他拉起徐仁宇，让对方坐在放下的马桶盖上。扯下挂在小腿上的裤子，掐着徐仁宇的膝弯分开了他的腿。

卓秀浩仔细欣赏着徐仁宇被操到红肿，正一口一口地吐着肠液的小穴。水光粼粼。

他抬头看着徐仁宇的眼睛，无声道：真好看。

徐仁宇心头一惊，羞耻地想合拢双腿，却被用力分得更开。

“上一次肏得太匆忙，都没能好好看看仁宇这张厉害的小嘴。”卓秀浩轻声道。

徐仁宇晃动着双腿，试图踢开站着的男人。

卓秀浩轻笑一声，放下一条腿，一只手拉开了自己的裤子。

徐仁宇怕被外面的员工听到动静，不敢大幅度的动作。意识到自己无法逃避接下来的操干，只能用眼神在脑海里将对方残杀。

卓秀浩抽出徐仁宇的领带，折起半边塞进他的嘴里，“咬住了，小心被听到仁宇诱人的呻吟。”

徐仁宇的腿被折成M字，阴茎缓缓的进入。缓慢的过程让甬道能够严丝密缝地贴合着阴茎，完整地感受肉棒的形状与大小。就着充足的肠液，阴茎一插到底。

“唔嗯……”

被举着双腿的姿势能让每一下都肏得很深。臀尖作为全身唯一的支撑点，在光滑的马桶盖上根本支撑不住什么，徐仁宇只能靠着抽水箱，一味地接受阴茎大力地操干。

“嗯！”阴茎顶到了一点，徐仁宇突然剧烈地颤抖起来。

“哦？是这里么。”

卓秀浩的肉棒狠狠地反复碾压着那一点。徐仁宇大张着嘴，什么声音也发不出来。

“仁宇这么漂亮的腿，真适合缠着男人的腰啊，不是么？”

徐仁宇闻言突然弹起，马桶盖发出“咣当”一声。

“什么声音？”员工们停下交谈，用耳朵寻找着声音来源

全身的血液猛然凝住，徐仁宇僵直着身体，屏住呼吸，一动也不敢动，像只受惊的兔子。

“马桶盖翻下来了吧。哎没什么。说到马桶，之前……”

有人望了两眼，没发现什么异样，漠不关心地转了个话题。

卓秀浩凑近仁宇的耳朵，用只有他们两人能听见的声音道：“好险啊仁宇。要是被发现了，我就告诉大家，徐仁宇理事为了得到正真新股的处理权，不惜向正真的副会长卖屁股。”

徐仁宇瞪着卓秀浩，却不知自己的眼睛里饱含情欲，看起来带着一点委屈。

卓秀浩勾起嘴角，缓缓滑动他的阴茎，在就要拔出之前又狠狠地一插到底。反反复复。

“唔！”

“嘘……你说，如果被你亲爱的员工知道了，你会不会变成一个人尽可夫的小婊子？毕竟我们徐理事这么漂亮，这些下等人怕是会迫不及待地排着队肏你。”

徐仁宇望着洗手间的天花板，双眼失焦，失去理智的脑子只能全盘接受卓秀浩语言的刺激。伴随着门外的交谈声，仿佛真的有一群员工在排着队等着操他。

“你父亲也不会再器重那个没脑子的弟弟了吧，只要我们徐理事摇摇屁股，就没有大韩证券谈不下的生意。”

徐仁宇涣散的眼里闪过一丝恐惧，没能逃过卓秀浩的眼睛。

“会议中场休息的时候，我们徐理事会被脱得干干净净，放在谈判桌上。操一下，加十亿。”肉棒重重地碾压过前列腺。

“射在里面，二十亿。”徐仁宇的身体抽搐着，小穴疯狂吸着向后退的肉棒，仿佛挽留一般。

“那些假装正直的老狐狸都会迷失在徐理事会流水的小屁股里。秘书会举着摄像机，录下每家的董事都操了几下，然后放进投影仪，播出来，一一索要嫖资……啧！”

徐仁宇射了。被操成浆糊的脑子无法思考，在被发现的恐惧和卓秀浩幻想的刺激下达到了高潮。奶白的精液溅在了他自己和卓秀浩的衬衫上。

“你们有没有闻到什么味道？就很像……”

“唉不会吧，这里可是公司啊。”

“我也闻到了，太下流了吧，居然在公司的洗手间做这种事！”

“快走快走，公司里居然有这种变态。”

最后一句似乎是冲着洗手间里说的。

“呵。”人走后，卓秀浩开始毫无顾忌地快速操干，囊袋撞击着臀肉发出有规律的脆响，“仁宇的员工胆子可真大，居然敢说自己家的理事是下流的变态。”

“呜……”

徐仁宇忍不住抬起腰，小穴痉挛着收缩又被狠狠顶开，高潮的余韵还没过，他无法承受卓秀浩快速的操弄。被咬住的半截领带湿的不成样子，来不及吸收的口水顺着嘴角流进衬衫里。

“怎么办，要杀了他们吗。”卓秀浩露出残忍的笑容，“可是仁宇只杀弱小的蝼蚁啊，这些金融界的高级白领，我们仁宇能杀的掉吗？”

“嗯嗯……！”

徐仁宇恨不得现在就能杀了卓秀浩，让侵犯他的男人体会一下捕食者杀人魔的恐怖，卑微地向他乞求一条生路。

然而事实却是，急剧增大的快感让徐仁宇的愤怒七零八碎，并在卓秀浩滚烫的精液射进他体内深处时，也一起无声尖叫着达到了第二次高潮。

卓秀浩掏出手机，对着徐仁宇情欲未退的脸和一片狼藉的下身，从各个角度留下了美丽的纪念。

“怎么办呢，我又知道了一件关于徐仁宇理事的秘密。”卓秀浩取出徐仁宇嘴里湿的一塌糊涂的领带，“徐理事不仅是个连环杀人狂，还是个会在公司厕所挨操的骚货。”

“你…给我等着…”要是不带色情的喘息，这句话或许还有那么一点威慑力，

“等着等着，“卓秀浩笑得像个吃了糖的小孩，“仁宇让我等着，我可真是迫不及待。”

他捡起地上的内裤，连着流出的精液，一起塞回徐仁宇的肉穴里。徐仁宇收缩着小穴试图将异物挤出去，然而连着两拨高潮让他完全使不上一点力气。

“夹紧了，等下还要开会呢。万一精液流出来，湿了裤子，被其他理事发现了，那我们仁宇，就真的要变成小婊子了。”

卓秀浩微笑着看着下身赤裸瘫软在马桶上的徐仁宇，打开了隔间的门。

“多谢款待，我会和徐会长说说，把正真的股票交给徐理事处理。再见咯。”

卓秀浩敞开着隔间的门，离开了。

“什么…等一下！你给我回来！把我解开你这个混蛋啊！”


End file.
